Alterations
by COOPERZ
Summary: Imaginery Friends episode if Wyatt wasn't alone when the Charmed ones summoned him. Story about Emma Halliwell, Wyatt's wife. Short story. REviews please Now added Chris Crossed episode!
1. Chapter 1

I had writer's block for my other stories so I thought Id try writing another story. So I'm going to write story(s) about Wyatt/OC. This first bit is going to be about incorporating Emma, the OC in with the episode Imaginary friends from Season 7 of Charmed.

Reviews are love. That's my motto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed , only Emma is mine

Chapter 1

The water felt cold and cleansing as it splashed against her face. Smiling Emma turned the taps off and patted her face dry. Looking over into the mirror she tied her dark hair into a pony. Her face was pale and her eyes were dark but her smile was warm and bright. Emma examined her face and nodded proudly to see it clear of any blemishes other than her freckles. Emma had always had freckles ever since she was a baby. She hated the freckles, she thought they made her look juvenile but Wyatt found them adorable. Wyatt, she smiled at the thought of him, the way his golden hair reflected the sun, the way she would get trapped in his deep blue eyes, the way his smile made her smile even when she was miserable. She loved him with all of her heart and soul.

Walking down the stairs she passed the pictured timeline she and Wyatt had made in their little house. Each picture had a significant event recorded, the first being when they had met in grade school to the last picture of when they had gotten married. Again Emma smiled this time looking down at her rings.

When Emma reached the bottom of the stairs she smelt the aroma of coffee drifting from the kitchen. Walking into the small room Emma found her husband drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Trying to be quiet Emma tip toed behind Wyatt and just as she was about to touch his shoulder he turned around quickly

"Boo!" Emma jumped back holding a hand to her chest as Wyatt laughed.

"So not funny" She said before getting herself a cup of caffeine.

"I think it was and I think you thought it was too. You did try to scare me first." Emma smiled

"You caught me. What's my punishment?" She asked setting down her cup and walking close to him. Wyatt grabbed her by the waist pulling her into him, he looked down onto his beautiful wife smiling.

"I could think of a few things." He bent down to bring his lips to hers. Emma broke the kiss, she looked outside to see the bright, sunny day.

"Let's go out to the park." Wyatt looked outside then back at her

"Alright it does look gorgeous out. Let me get the jackets." Emma nodded and started to pour their coffees into travel mugs.

Wyatt came back into the room with his tan jacket on and held her black, knitted sweater open for her to put on. Slipping her arms into the holes she turned around and smile up at Wyatt again.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked suspiciously. Emma shook her head

"Nothing. I just love you." He returned her smile and held her close again

"Well I love you too. Mrs. Halliwell"

They both looked into each others eyes and felt like they were whole, like the world wasn't full of evil creatures and like there was no one else in the world but them. Wyatt brought his head down as she raised herself to her tip toes. They lost themselves in the kiss, neither noticed the blue light surrounding them or the familiar tingling sensation that entered their bodies. They stayed in their embraced as they were orbed out of the room and taken to another. Smiling Emma went down on flat feet

"You know the bedroom could have waited until after the park." She said almost laughing but when she saw him looking over her head she turned around.

Emma cursed her luck as she saw the younger versions of two of the Halliwell sisters standing in the parlour in the manor. She nervously chuckled to see her mother-in-law stare at them.

"Well this is awkward" She said looking at the women who stood open-mouthed in shock. Wyatt stepped forward

"Mom?" When she didn't react Emma looked around the room to see it changed around from the last time she saw it. No pictures of Wyatt, Chris or Melinda growing up, only baby pictures of Wyatt.

"It's me Wyatt" Piper shook her head still in shock. Paige walked up to them couple with a forced, half smile

"Aunt Paige" Wyatt said as he hugged her. He looked over to the younger version of his mother and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned.

"You looked as surprised to see me as I am to be back." He looked at both women.

"Back from where?" Paige asked clapping her hands together

"From the future" He replied.

Emma stood back while the family conversed, Piper had a cold shoulder for Emma; she began to be frigid when Wyatt and Emma got serious in high school, before then she was warm and welcoming. Paige looked behind Wyatt to see Emma standing there chewing on her thumb nail nervously.

"Who are you?" She asked bringing the attention on her. Wyatt pulled Emma to stand beside him as he beamed to his mother

"This is Emma, my wife." Piper and Paige's jaws dropped again

"Excuse me, wife?" Piper asked her hands in the air. Emma stepped forward

"We got married right out of college but we've been sort of together since we were eight so it wasn't rushed. You were there, same with everyone else, we had it here." Piper closed her mouth and nodded.

"We have a great opportunity here. We can learn about the past and you can hear about the future-"

"Ah, ah, ah no we can not know anything about the future, that is a big no, no. Same for you missy no talking about the future" Emma smiled seeing that the past Piper did not hold the same contempt for her as her mother -in-law in the future.

"Well we can at least enjoy the moment, until we find out why magic has brought us here." Piper shook her head with a confused expression on her face

"How did you become such an optimist?" She asked. Both Emma and Wyatt looked at her confused

"You" They said in unison.

Wyatt took Emma by the hand and dragged her over to the stair case where a trail of pictures hung. He pointed to an old worn out one.

"This is one of the pictures that got ruined in the blast. This is my great grandma and my grandma with my mom and aunts. That's mom, that's Aunt Phoebe and that's Aunt Pru."

He pointed to another one "This is the first picture of me, mom and dad."

Emma squeezed Wyatt's hand "You were a cute baby."

"Piper I talked to my professor and she said- who are they?" Phoebe asked stopping, only to be enveloped in a huge hug by Wyatt

"Aunt Phoebe it's me, Wyatt and That's Emma"

"His wife" Piper added in nodding to her sister. Phoebe looked Wyatt and Emma up and down then looked over at her sisters

"Spell backfire?" Paige shrugged

"How'd ya guess."

"What did you're professor say Phoebe?" Piper cut in

"Right she said it could just be imaginary friends but she also said he's to young to have the developmental progress."

Paige sighed frustrated and said something in a foreign language

"You're Maori charge?" Wyatt asked

"Yes but he can wait." Emma and Wyatt looked shocked

"You always say nothing is more important than your charges." Wyatt began

"Yeah, you even left in the middle of our wedding for your German charge." Emma finished. Phoebe scoffed

"Paige said that?" Paige scowled

"In the future I am very logical. And I don't need guilt from me from the future."

Emma held in a laugh while Wyatt reassured her they would be fine. Wyatt ran up the stairs to go visit his child self with Piper following closely behind. Phoebe walked with Emma up the stairs slowly

"So wife huh?" Emma nodded

"Yup." Phoebe chuckled

"So Piper as a mother-in-law?" She asked amused. Emma smiled

"SO very mean. They made the expression monster-in-law for a reason." Phoebe put her arm around the young women

"I'm nice though, right?" Emma smile again

"Yes you are very supportive."

They came up to Wyatt standing next to Leo and baby Chris

"Is this before or after the marble?" Wyatt asked causing Piper to panic

"Whoa easy on the info there" Phoebe warned. Wyatt nodded

"Right sorry"

"No, no what marble?" Piper asked. Emma smirked

"Going to say it's before." Leo looked confused as he looked at everyone

"What's going on and who's she?" He asked. Wyatt patted his shoulder

"They brought me back to communicate with baby me. That is my wife Emma. Is this still my room?" He walked towards his old room leaving Leo in shock

"Umm? Hi I'm Leo" Emma chuckled taking his hand anyway

"I know. I'm Emma Halliwell your daughter-in-law. I think we should probably join them in there." Leo still floored sort of half nodded still looking at the women in amazement

They walked in to hear Piper asking Wyatt who he was talking to. Wyatt looked confused and surprised.

"Didn't you see him? He was standing right there"

"Was he talking to you or little you?" Leo asked

"Both" He answered. Emma walked up to him worried to see Wyatt dazed like he was. She held her hands up to his body then in front of young Wyatt

"I don't sense him anywhere. Do you remember what he looked like?" Wyatt looked down at her

"Yeah if I saw a picture I could tell you." Emma looked at the other witches

"Why don't we try the book of shadows?" She suggested. Phoebe pointed to Emma

"She's smart." Leo kept bouncing Chris as he started to cry. He looked up and growled

"Really right now?" He asked the sky

"What?" Piper asked her husband

"The elders want to talk to me." Emma stepped up

"I can take care of Chris until you get back while they try to figure out who the demon is." She said causing Leo to smile and hand Chris to her

"Thanks it will only be a minute and he should stop crying if you give him a-" Leo's word faded as Chris stopped cry once in Emma's arms

"Oh wow" Piper said amazed. Wyatt put an arm around Emma's shoulders proudly

"Chris always did have a crush on you." She laughed then gave baby Chris a kiss on the top of his head. Wyatt watched Emma handle the baby with care and expertise.

"I can't wait to have one of our own" Wyatt said in awe of the image of his wife holding a baby. Piper stared at her son while Phoebe smiled happy to see her nephew so in love.

"How long have you two been married?" Piper asked stunned. Emma smiled over at her

"We've been married for just over a year now. I'm going to go change him. I'll meet you up in the attic when Leo gets back"

Emma walked down the hall and entered Chris's room. She danced around as she got all of the supplies ready. Baby Chris smiled happily as Emma sang and danced while changing him. When she had the area cleaned up she tickled Chris's stomach. Taking him into her arms again she started to wonder how holding her own baby would feel. She smiled at the thought of her and Wyatt as parents.

"Well Chris what do you think of me and your brother as parents?" She asked holding his hand with her free one. The baby cooed and giggled

"I think you are hungry. Let's go get you a bottle, huh little man?"

As Leo orbed back he landed in the kitchen where he watched Emma dance around with Chris while she got him a bottle.

"We're actually trying to feed him pureed peas right now." Emma turned around shocked

"Oh hey Leo. Chris was being very good. Yes you were" She looked at the baby

"Do you have kids?" Leo asked taking Chris from her arms

"No not right now." Emma blushed

"You'll be a good mother."

"Thanks Leo. I'm going to go help them upstairs." Leo nodded sending her to his wife.

Emma walked up to the attic to see Piper, Phoebe ad Wyatt standing in front of the book. She went to join them but when she entered the room three demons appeared. The one in the middle flicked a whipped at the three as the woman threw an exploding ball at them. Emma used her powers and threw the women into the man. As the demons recollected everyone went for cover. Emma ran over to Piper as the whip demon made her fall to the ground. Emma stood in front of the fallen Piper and attacked the demon sending him across the room to hit the wall hard. Wyatt stepped up

"Enough!" He said in a low, strong voice

"Leave my family alone!" He said bringing his hands up. All three demons burst into flames then turned into dust. Emma smiled proudly at her husband

"And that is how it's done." Emma said helping Piper up off of the ground. Both older witches looked amazed.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked pointing to where the demons had been

"That was my power." Wyatt shrugged as if it were nothing

"Piper!" Leo called out causing everyone to look to the door

Piper, Phoebe and Emma ran down the stairs while Wyatt orbed. The women raced to the kitchen to find Wyatt looking at his father worried. As he looked up to see them he changed, his hair grew long and curly, his shaven fresh face was covered with a golden goatee. Emma was speechless as she watched the new Wyatt talk to empty space. Her head could not wrap around what had just happen, she didn't speak until Wyatt had disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked looking at the two elder witches and white lighter. Leo turned to her

"Wyatt is now evil." Emma raised an eyebrow

"OK.. umm… How?" She looked to Piper who had always be a voice of reason.

"Vicus, the demon he targets children then turns them evil." Leo picked up baby Wyatt

"I'm going to take him to magic school. Hopefully he'll be safe there." he said looking worried

"Take the book with you there might be something in there we can use." Phoebe said getting her thoughts together

"I'm going to find Paige then vanquish Vicus. Maybe once he's dead all of this will be over." Emma nodded

"I'll go with you to magic school then try to track Wyatt down."

Piper and Emma took one of Leo's shoulder as he orbed them to the infamous magic school. Emma looked around the school where she and Wyatt had first met. Piper went to play with baby Wyatt while Leo looked through the books sitting on a desk. Emma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Taking control of her emotions Emma went over to sit in the empty desk and started on a spell that would take her to her beloved husband.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

I always do start off with 2 or more chapters so here's the second instalment. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Chapter 2

Emma looked at the spell she had written then nodded as she grew confident. A loud crash came from the next room where Piper had taken Wyatt to play. Emma took the spell and ran into the room. She saw Wyatt orb over to where baby Wyatt and the book of shadows sat. Emma came into full view.

"You can't touch that" Leo said confidently as Wyatt went to take the book.

"Why it's my magical inheritance." Emma crossed her arms and watched as the book burnt Wyatt's fingers

"You're evil now" Leo said with a steely gaze upon his evil son. Mad, Wyatt put his hand out and summoned his younger self. Emma took a step closer to him

"Wyatt don't do this. Please." Wyatt looked at her.

"Ah my beautiful wife. I suppose you want to turn me back as well?" Emma nodded

"I was thinking about it. Give little Wyatt back to your parents and come home with me." Wyatt laughed mockingly at her

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that. Catch me if you can." He looked over at his parents

"Don't wait up." He orbed out causing Emma to become mad

"He is so in the dog house." Piper leaned into Leo's chest looking for comfort

"I'll get him back. Go check on Phoebe and Paige, if I know him like I do he would have set up a strong trap for them." Leo nodded but Piper walked up to her

"How are you going to get him back when we couldn't?" Emma finally stood up to her mother-in-law

"Look Piper you may not like it but he loves me and I love him. If anyone knows Wyatt truly in all forms it will be me so you better back off with all of your possessive, over bearing motherly quips and doubts." Piper looked taken back

"Now if you excuse me I have a very powerful witch lighter to find"

Emma took the chalk she had found in the desk and started to write on the floor. Once the symbol had been drawn she stepped in the middle and looked down on the paper

"Bounded hearts parted by the worlds, shared hopes cut off by a closed mind. Love bring the pieces together, mend broken hearts and reunite lost lovers." Emma closed her eyes as the symbol started to glow blue and her body started to tingle.

When she had felt the tingling sensation leave her, Emma opened her eyes to see Wyatt pacing and baby Wyatt standing behind a makeshift playpen. Emma used her powers and threw a rock at Wyatt to get his attention. Turning around Wyatt stopped the rock before it could hit him

"Ah my queen. Great of you to join us." Emma groaned

"Oh will you stop with the condescending tone? It's me you're talking to so stop being a pompous ass." Wyatt laughed

"I always did love your bold attitude but now it's becoming annoying." Emma rolled her eyes and started walking towards baby Wyatt. She stopped when Wyatt sent a fire ball in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She pointed to where the fire ball hit

"Did you just throw that at me?" She asked. Wyatt chuckled

"Silly girl. If I was aiming for you I would have hit you. It was a warning, join me or die." Emma looked like she was just slapped

"Die? You'll kill me?"

"If I have to, yes." Emma laughed

"You're forgetting one thing buddy."

"And what is that?"

"You love me. That and I could kick your ass, I did back then I can now." Wyatt chuckled again

"I let you win, as you said I **did** love you. You would die in seconds" Emma held out her hand and conjured a water ball

"I give myself a couple minutes" Wyatt smiled and conjured a fire ball

The couple started to fight, both were narrowly missing each other. Emma finally knocked Wyatt down with her powers. He looked up at her from the ground and smirked. He orbed away leaving her panicked looking around. He reappeared in front of her, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips onto hers. Emma's concentration left as the heat from his lips carried over to hers. When she returned the kiss Wyatt smiled. Emma broke the kiss and looked down to where her stomach felt like fire had burnt threw it. She put her hands on the dagger that stuck out of her abdomen. She looked up at Wyatt hurt and betrayed, she saw a flicker of regret in his eyes. He bent his mouth to her ear

"See if my father can heal this" He challenged then orbed her back to the Halliwell mansion.

When Emma fell from thin air onto the floor Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo looked over to see a dagger glinting from her stomach and the blood seeping through her shirt.

"Leo, Paige, heal her!" Phoebe said snapping everyone out of shock.

Leo picked the young woman up and laid her on the couch, he grabbed a hold of the dagger and looked at her.

"This is going to hurt" He warned, Emma nodded in response.

As Leo pulled it out she let out a pained scream. The blood began to seep out faster then it had been. Leo held his hands above her wound and concentrated on it healing. His hands glowed blue but nothing was happening. He looked up at Paige then she kneeled down and tried. She looked up at her sisters

"Nothing is happening. Wyatt must have cursed the blade, we need a potion or something I don't know how to fix it." She admitted her eyes becoming watery.

"Wyatt" Emma murmured about to lose consciousness

As the world became black to Emma her thoughts went back to when her and Wyatt shared their first kiss. The were just thirteen barely teenagers sitting up in the attic hiding from his younger siblings.

"What do you think it's like?" Emma asked randomly

"Think what's like?" Wyatt asked confused. Both were sitting beside each other in the window.

"Kissing." Wyatt blushed at the thought but looked over at his best friend. He shrugged

"I don't know. Why don't you find out and tell me." Emma nodded

"Who will I kiss though?" She asked innocently. The thought of her kissing another boy made Wyatt feel sick. He looked over at her timidly

"You could kiss me" He suggested. Emma looked over at him curiously. She then shrugged

"Okay." Wyatt gulped as he felt the nerves grow. They leaned into each other looking into each others eyes. As their lips touched Emma closed her eyes. After a minute they pulled apart and blushed.

"So what was it like?" Wyatt asked

"Wet and warm" She said logically

Her mind faded again then brought her to where Wyatt first admitted his feelings for her. They were in their junior year of high school and Emma had just accepted a date from one of the football players. Wyatt had gotten mad and ran home with Emma following closely behind him. Once home Wyatt orbed up to his room leaving Emma to run past everyone and up the stairs. She tried to open his door but found it locked. She knocked on the door loudly

"Wyatt open the door!" She didn't get a response so she banged again

"Wyatt open the door or I'll blast my way through it!"

"OH no you won't!" Came a reply from downstairs. Piper, Leo, Chris and Melinda were listening at the bottom of the stairs. Emma looked down the stairs and smiled she pointed at Chris and beckoned him to join her. When Chris orbed up to her she smiled

"Wyatt one last chance to open the door before I come in!" Again nothing came, she turned to Chris

"Orb me in Chris" Chris crossed his arms

"Personal gain. Can't sorry" Emma growled

"Chris orb me in" He shook his head. Emma leaned in

"Chris either orb me in or I'll tell your mother it was you who broke her vase" Chris put his hand on her shoulder and orbed them into Wyatt's room then orbed out.

Wyatt was sitting on his bed throwing a tennis ball up into the air then catching it. Emma stood in the middle of his room with her arms crossed

"Wyatt are you going to talk to me?" Wyatt kept throwing his ball into the air causing Emma to growl. She walked over and caught the ball before he could, she then walked over to his window and threw it out. She turned back to Wyatt to see him get mad again

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Wyatt went to open his door but she used her powers to stop him.

"Just talk to me please" She begged him. He crossed his arms

"Fine" She sighed with relief

"Good. So why are you so pissed off about Gregg asking me out?" He grunted

"That's not what I'm mad about." She threw her arms out to the sides

"So what is it?" She asked

"I'm mad you accepted" She took a step back

"Wait what? You're mad at me?" Wyatt nodded

"Did you not get the message from me ignoring you?" Emma growled but kept her temper down

"Why? Why are you mad that I accepted?" Wyatt's fists clenched

"Because" Emma pinched the bridge of her nose

"Because why?" She asked calmly

"Just because alright!" Emma growled again but her temper started to grow

"Wyatt because is not an answer so if you could be so kind answer the damn question!"

"Because I'm jealous!" Emma looked surprised

"You're jealous?" Wyatt turned away from her

"Why?" She asked stepping closer to him

"Because the thought of him around you let alone touching you makes my skin crawl. Because I hate the thought of you with any other guy. Because I'm in love with you and I want to be the one with you" Emma's heart skipped a beat while Wyatt felt humiliated. He turned to see her close to him, she was looking up at him, smiling that warm smile she had.

"I only accepted because in the 9 years I've known you, I've been waiting for you to make a move. I got frustrated with waiting." It was Wyatt's turned to look surprised now

"What?" He asked amazed. She stepped closer again

"Wyatt I've loved you since the day we met, when you chased off those bullies that tried to take my teddy bear."

They looked into each other eyes and felt themselves getting lost. Together they leaned towards each other, bringing their lips to meet in the middle. When their lips connected Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands travelled up around his neck. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"I love you Emma"

"I love you too Wyatt"

Emma's mind went black as it brought up another scene. It was dark outside, the sky was dotted with millions of tiny stars and the couple sat on the cliff overlooking the city. Wyatt had brought Emma up here for a picnic complete with the blanket, and picnic basket. They were laying down on their backs looking up at the stars.

"Look there's Cassiopeia, and over there is the Big Dipper." Wyatt's hand went up and grasped onto hers. He brought them down to his chest, he kissed her hand then orbed something cold over her finger. When he let her hand go she brought it up to point at the sky again but caught a glimmer coming from her hand. She brought it down close to her face to see and ring with a white gold band and a small diamond in the middle. Emma gasped and sat up

"Wyatt?" She asked her voice shaking. He sat up beside her and chuckled. He took her hands into his and he looked her deep in the eyes

"Emma, I love you, I always have and always will. I've never seen my future without you in it and when you were shot last year it scared me to have a flash of that possibility. I want to grow old with you and create a family with you. Emma will you marry me?"

While she listened to his speech her eyes filled with tears of joy. She let them fall as she nodded her head violently. Not trusting herself to speak Emma tackled Wyatt and brought her head down to kiss him passionately. When they broke he chuckled

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Emma nodded her head again

"Yes, it's a yes, a big yes." Wyatt cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

As the feeling of joy filled her from her memories her mind went black for the last time leaving her in darkness and all alone.

Reviews are great. 3 Any opinion is a good opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey a third chapter, I'm on a roll. Hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Chapter 3

As the fog cleared from Wyatt's mind he looked to his father that stood before him. He almost cried as he remembered what he had done. A tear ran down his face as he looked a this father again

"Where is she? She is alright?" He asked causing his father to look at him with sadness and sympathy.

Wyatt raced down the stairs to see his mother and aunts around the couch. When he came around it he saw his wife, the love of his life laying across the couch pale and almost lifeless. He bent down in front of her and cupped her face. He put his head down touching his forehead against hers, his tears dropping onto her face.

"Em, come on wake up. Please wake up. I love you"

His family watched sadly as Wyatt pleaded with the dying form of his wife. Tears fell from all of their eyes. Leo held onto Piper as if it were them in the tragic situation. Wyatt put his hands over her wound and focused on the curse his evil form had used. He prayed it would work but felt nothing happening. He laid his head down on her stomach, watching the life drain away from her. His tears travelled down his face and onto her wound. He gently kissed her lips then put his hands on her wound again trying to heal it.

Leo walked up behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wyatt, son. We've tried. You must have put a curse or poison on the blade." Wyatt shook his hand off

"No I have to heal her!" He tried again as Leo went for his hands.

Wyatt laid his head down on Emma's stomach again not wanting to leave her. The witches cried watching Wyatt try to revive Emma. Just as they thought it was over Paige hit Phoebe's arm as Emma's wound started to flicker. Phoebe nudged Piper and nodded towards Emma's wound.

"Wyatt!" Piper said pointing to Emma.

Wyatt looked down at her and hope flickered inside of him as the blue hue grew more and more. Wyatt put his hands over the wound again and found the wound closing. Emma groaned

"You are so in the dog house" She said weakly before opening her eyes. Wyatt chuckled and took her hands in his

"I don't care if I'm in the bird house. I love you" She gave a small smile

"Nice to see you with a clean shave again" This made everyone else laugh from relief. Emma pushed herself up and looked around

"Hey everyone." Piper was the first to recover

"Wyatt take her to the spare bedroom, she needs rest. I'll make her some soup and everyone else do something." Emma smiled at the mother fondly. Wyatt orbed them onto a soft, large bed in the room that was going to be Melinda's in two years.

"I think she finally likes me" Emma said smiling. Wyatt frowned and cupped her cheek with one of his hands

"I am so sorry. I never meant to do it. I love you so much." Emma frowned and sat up in the bed

"Wyatt." She lifted his face by putting her hand under his chin.

"Wyatt I know that. It was evil, badly dressed Wyatt. You remember what you said to me on our wedding night when we laid in the canopied bed on the beach?"

"I said a lot of things on that bed." Emma smiled

"You said that you would always love and protect me. I believed you then and I still believe it now. I love you Wyatt and I know that you love me too."

Wyatt climbed in the bed next to her. He wrapped his large arms around her thin frame and held her close to his chest. Emma smiled into his hold and snuggled deeper. As the night grew darker and later Emma woke up. She could hear light snores coming from Wyatt but knew he wasn't in a deep sleep, that if she talked he would hear.

"Wyatt? You awake?" She nudged behind her

"Mmhmm" She smiled

"Good because I need to tell you something." Wyatt nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck

"What is it?" He asked kissing her neck. Emma bit her lip and turned over to face Wyatt

"I want a baby." She said looking into his eyes. With one strong nod Wyatt erased all of her nerves.

"When we get home we can start trying" Emma raised an eyebrow

"That easy? No talking about it? No arguing? No objections?" She asked stunned. Wyatt gave her a bright smile bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I almost killed you. I realize that with what we do one or both of us could….could… you know. Besides I saw you with Chris, once I saw your face while you were holding him I knew we'd start trying." Emma looked up at him in wonder

" I'm lucky to have you Wyatt" She said running her fingers from his hair line down the side of his face. He shook his head

"No I'm the lucky one. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Wyatt smiled mischievously then slowly started to kiss her neck. Emma quietly giggled and pushed his head away. She tried to keep the smile off of her face but failed miserably and pointed at him

"No." Wyatt tilted his head

"Why not?" He bent down to kiss her neck again but was lightly shoved away

"We are in your parents' house. They are right there and your mother just started to like me." Wyatt groaned then lied back down beside her

"Fine but the second we get home we are skipping the park." Emma laughed

"Deal. We won't leave the bedroom all week." Wyatt rolled onto his side and ran his hand down her body

"You sure not tonight? It's will be like back when we were teenagers."

"Goodnight Wyatt."

The next morning everyone except for Phoebe sat down to a large brunch served by Piper. Paige put her fork down and leaned back in her chair with her eyes focused on Wyatt.

"This is still so weird. So what can you tell us about the future?"

"Nothing!" Piper cut in giving Paige a stern look.

"Party pooper" Paige muttered picking her fork back up. Emma smiled at the unfamiliar sides of the sisters they were experiencing

When everyone was done Piper was in the kitchen cleaning with Emma helping her. Piper put down the plate she was drying and looked at the young witch

"I have one question about the future." Emma looked at her confused

"I thought you said nothing could be said about the future?" Piper waved the dish towel

"Meh. This won't affect anything important." Emma nodded

"What did you mean I might not like that you and Wyatt love each other? And that I'm over bearing and possessive?" Emma sighed

"Piper, in the future you don't like me very much. You used to treat me like one of the family but then when Wyatt and I got serious you got mean and cold. You'd criticize every little thing and you'd isolate me." Piper looked down

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that now." Emma smiled

"You're a good woman, witch and mother Piper."

Their moment was cut short when Wyatt walked in and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist leaving his head to sit on her shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked slightly worried. Emma shrugged

"Nothing just discussing recipes and doing dishes which you could help with." Wyatt sighed, kissed her cheek then started washing the dishes the women had abandoned. Piper looked from Wyatt to Emma impressed.

"Wow, you have to teach me that." Emma laughed

"Actually he came pre-trained. You taught him pretty well before I got him."

Later on Wyatt and Emma stood hand in hand in front of the charmed ones as the recited a power of three spell to send the pair back home. Both waved goodbye as the blue light spun around them taking them from the manor back then to their home now. When the blue light dissipated Emma turned to Wyatt with a mischievous smile on her face

"I think we decided to skip the park right?"

Wyatt chuckled as she dragged him into their bedroom. Just as promised they didn't leave the bedroom that week. Three months later Emma found out she was pregnant with a little boy.

That's it for the episode Imaginary Friends Should I go on and do the other episodes Wyatt is in as well or just stop while I'm ahead?


	4. Chris crossed

This is for the episode Chris Crossed

I'm going to pre-tend that Imaginary friends came before chris crossed so no getting mad at me if some things are not perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Chapter 1

Emma groaned as the sun beamed in from the window. She sleepily rolled over and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. Wyatt responded by groaning and pulling her arms tighter. The two laid there in bliss until they heard the door creak. Both smiled and kept their eyes closed as the bed sunk under a light pressure. Emma felt a small hand shake her arm

"Mommy?"

Emma opened her eyes to see her four year old son, Spencer sitting wide-eyed and wake. She smiled at the little boy and wrapped her arms around his tiny frame. She brought him to lay in between her and Wyatt. Wyatt turned around to face his wife and son. He wrapped his arm around Emma's waist trapping Spencer.

"Daddy!" Spencer wrapped his arms around Wyatt's. Wyatt chuckled

"Yes buddy?" Spencer looked up at him with his big brown eyes

"Can you make me smilies?" He asked innocently.

"Sure. Go downstairs and watch cartoons while Mommy and me wake up."

"Ok!" Spencer said excitedly before he wiggled out of their arms and bounded down the stairs. Emma sat up and raised an eyebrow

"Smilies?" She asked crossing her arms. Wyatt sat up and smiled at her

"When you went away I couldn't get him to eat anything but pancakes with a banana slice smile and strawberry eyes. I called them smilies and he took to them." Emma laughed

"At least it has fruit." Emma sighed

"Morning" She said kissing him.

"Good morning to you. How did you two sleep?" Wyatt asked putting a large hand on her swollen abdomen. Emma put her hand on top of his and smiled

"We slept good. She hardly kicked me which is a nice change."

Emma got up and went into the bathroom to have a hot shower while Wyatt went downstairs to make Spencer his breakfast. After getting clothed Emma joined her boys in the kitchen.

"Morning mommy! Morning Baby!" Spencer said before eating. Emma walked over to him and placed a kiss on top of his blonde hair

"Morning Honey. How's your breakfast?"

"Good."

Emma smiled as she felt Wyatt wrap a strong arm around her waist. He held out a hand in front of her

"Take you vitamins" He ordered before kissing her cheek.

Emma rolled her eyes and took the pills from his hand and the glass of orange juice he gave her. Once she swallowed the pills Emma drained the glass and brought it over to the sink. She looked over to see Wyatt sit next to Spencer at the table. She sighed happily but yelped when she saw the familiar blue light swirl around her legs.

"Wyatt take of Spence! I'm being summoned!" Wyatt looked up just in time to see his wife disappear in a whirl of blue light.

"What happened to mommy?" Spencer asked worried. Wyatt stroked his son's head

"Magic took her into the past. She'll be back soon. Remember magic happens for a reason."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in a semi circle as Emma appear before them. When the blue light disappeared Emma looked had her hands on her hips ready to yell at the person that brought her back until she noticed it was her in-laws.

"Oh. Hello." Emma said taking her hands off her hips

"Wow. You're pregnant" Piper said with wide eyes. The silence was thick as Emma stood awkwardly in front of the three witches who were gawking at her big belly. Phoebe sensing her discomfort jumped in to help

"Emma!" She exclaimed while pulling her into a hug. Paige followed quickly and finally Piper gave her a hug while still in shock. When she stepped back Piper pointed down at her future grandchild

"So is this the first?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Second. We had Spence four years ago. It's been quite awhile since we last saw you in our time. So what did you call me for?"

Piper scratched behind her ear "Actually we meant to summon Wyatt"

Phoebe took Emma's hand and led her into the living room where grown up Chris laid on the couch unconscious.

"Chris!" Emma exclaimed while rushing over to his side. She took his hand into hers and searched for the demon who had done this damage. She was shocked to feel it was Bianca, Chris's wife in her time. She put her hand on his wound before looking up at the witched who were now joined by Leo.

"It was Bianca" Phoebe nodded and handed Emma the ring she took out of Chris's hand

"We know. What we don't know is who she is."

"Or who he is for that matter" Leo added. Emma's eyebrows knitted together as she stood up

"He didn't tell you who he was?" She asked pointing down a her brother-in-law

"No. All we know is that he's a white lighter from the future" Emma nodded slowly. She put on a smile

"Well you" She pointed to Leo

"Can stop hating him. He's a good guy, a really good guy." Emma dropped her hand and touched Chris's wound again

"Bianca was stripping his powers. Right now it's killing him, for him to stay alive she needs to finish the job or give him back what little power she did take"

"We made vanquishing potion before we summoned you and scried for her. She's at her mothers." Piper said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah and after we orb over there I gonna-" A greyish blue light overtook the three sisters

"You're going to what?" Leo asked looking from Emma to the Paige

"I'm gonna move into Richard's house" She finished with a goofy smile on her face.

"Are you? Good for you" Piper said nodded in support

"Yeah and I'm going to check out Hong Kong" Phoebe agreed

"Cool" Paige said still smiling

Leo straightened up

"This isn't you guys. It's a spell. You have to fight it" Emma shook her head

"They can't" she said sighing in frustration

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asked adopting Paige's silly smile

"Or your hormones" Piper added with a far off looked in her eye. Paige and Phoebe nodded vigorously in agreement

"Can you drop me off on the way to Richard's?" Phoebe asked Paige

"I'd love to" The held hands and orbed off

Piper just turned around and ran upstairs. Leo looked helplessly at Emma

"It's an inhibition spell. It wares of in a day but I can make a potion to reverse it quickly. Until then I'll vanquish Bianca myself."

Leo huffed and ran after Piper. Emma went into the kitchen and found the vials of vanquishing potion they had made sitting on the kitchen table. She grabbed one and slipped it into her pocket when she heard Piper and Leo arguing.

"Wish me luck" Piper sang as she walked out the front door. Leo shook his head and went to walk into the living room but was thrown back by Bianca.

Emma rushed over and threw Bianca across the room before she hurt Leo again. Bianca stood up furious but when she saw Emma her face faded into confusion and hope.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked in wonder

"What are you doing alive?" Bianca shook her head

"What are you doing pregnant?" Emma raised and eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest just like she does when scolding Spencer

"What do you mean alive?" Bianca summoned a fire ball in her hand

"You're dead. You were shot before the up rise" Emma nodded and uncrossed her arms ready for the attack

"Well in my time I don't die. I do get shot but no death and as for pregnant I believe you know about the birds and the bees. Now Bianca I understand you're evil now so if you don't step away from Chris I'll kill you."

Bianca threw the orb at her but Emma threw it back at her. Bianca disappeared before it hit her. Emma turned around to find Bianca behind her. Not wasting time Emma kicked Bianca back and threw her into the wall. Bianca got up and looked at her

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" Bianca said before teleporting next to Emma then teleporting behind her to quickly for Emma to keep up with. Bianca grabbed a hold of her head and slammed it against the wall. Still holding Emma, Bianca slowly lowered her onto the ground and went over to Chris.

"Time to go home" She said before taking Chris away.

Leo healed the wound on Emma's head which awakened her instantly. Holding her head Emma let Leo pull her onto her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her stomach. Emma nodded

"Apparently in that future I'm dead. Freaked her out big time. We need to make that potion and get the power of three cuz I need a little help in this state."

Leo watched as Emma took over in the kitchen making the potion from memory. As she stirred she smiled at Leo.

"What?" She asked. Leo shook his head

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather. How is Wyatt handling it?" Emma laughed and picked up a vial

"You're already a grandfather. This is our second. The first time Wyatt was a little over protective never let me do anything but this time he knows I can handle it. He's an amazing father. He is convinced this one is a girl. He even painted the nursery pink and purple." Emma filled the last one and past the mall to Leo

"Go get the girls and I'll scry for Bianca. Meet me back here. Good luck" Leo nodded

"I'll need it"

Emma paced in the living room while she waited for all of them to come back. Finally Leo and Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper back. Emma trusted a vial into their hands and hooked arms with Phoebe and Paige

"She brought him to her mother's house. We have to move quick before she takes him back to the future."

Paige quickly orbed them to where Chris stood beside Bianca. Piper stepped forward

"Hey future girl!" Bianca turned around to face them

Piper threw the vial but Bianca demolished it with her knife that was now going for Piper. Piper froze the knife just in time for Bianca to grab a hold of it and keep it at Piper's throat.

"Wow she is good" Phoebe said amazed. Emma crossed her arms

"Not that good. She's been getting help" Emma looked at Bianca with a cold glare

"I can sense him all over you. What decided since I'm not in your future to trade one in for the other?" She asked angrily. Chris finally noticed her

"Emma?" He asked bewildered

"I've been getting that reaction a lot lately"

Paige stepped up "Put the knife down. We still have plenty of potion"

"I'll kill her in half the time it takes you to throw it. Then you'll have to hope the power of 2 really works won't you Paige. Yeah you'd be surprised what's in the history books. Put the vials down. You too Emma"

Chris stepped up afraid of his future being demolished

"Bianca stop it. Let her go and I'll go with you. If you kill her there will be no future for us to go back to"

"Piper freeze them!" Paige yelled. Piper tried but neither froze

"I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he?" She asked confused

"Cause I'm a witch lighter. Half white lighter, half witch. Just like you Paige."

"You lied to us?" Paige looked at him disgusted

"It was the only way to get you to trust me" Chris pleaded with his eyes. Emma stepped towards him

"Yeah about that. Why don't you just tell them?" Emma asked. Chris shot her a look

"Because it's a bit to early for me to even exist." Emma's mouth formed and "O' while she nodded

"So that's it?" Piper asked feeling a wave of concern hit her. Chris looked defeated

"It doesn't matter anymore. She stripped me of my powers. I have no choice"

"She didn't strip mine" Emma said before trying to throw Bianca across the room. When nothing happened she looked done to her unborn child

"Now really isn't the time to be acting up" Chris gave her a weak smile

"Thanks for trying." He looked at Piper

"Tell Leo he'll have to fix the floorboard with out me"

Bianca took them through the portal in a flash of light. Emma pointed at the symbol while biting her lip.

"I…I think I know that spell. I think Wyatt taught it to me before we got married. I know if I concentrate I can open it enough for me to get inside."

"Oh no you don't " Piper said putting a hand on he shoulder.

"You can not go to a time where your husband has killed everyone. You might get seriously hurt." Emma smiled lovingly at her

"Thanks for caring Piper. You guys go back and find a way to fix this. I'll go there and stall." Piper was about to say something before Emma cut her off

"Piper, Wyatt will not hurt me or his baby. The worst case scenario is that Evil Wyatt keeps me there and I have his baby there. I have to do this. Magic brought me back her for a reason. Maybe just maybe if I go there I can save Chris's future too. Maybe turn Wyatt good again"

Phoebe came up and gave her wide smile

"You have some wild dream. You must be a Halliwell" Piper dropped her head in defeat. She gave Emma a stern look

"You keep that baby safe and come back in one very large piece" Emma laughed

"I Promise"

Paige took hold of her sisters and orbed out leaving Emma looking at the symbol. Emma closed her eyes and looked back in her memory for the spell.


	5. End of chris crossed

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Chapter 2

After four failed attempts Emma was going to give up when the portal started to glow. She looked down and smiled at her stomach.

"Good time to start helping Baby"

Emma walked through the portal to come out to a darker version of the attic. Wyatt was standing over by the book of shadows while Chris and Bianca stood in front of her.

"That's -" Wyatt stopped talking when he saw her push past the pair. The instantly threw a fire ball at her. Emma threw it into the wall

"Honey I'm home" She sang smiling at him. She lifted her hand and pointed at him

"You know every time I see you, well this you, you try to kill me. Why is that?" She lazily leaned against the wardrobe with her arms crossed.

"You're already dead." Wyatt said lighting up another fire ball. Emma pushed away form the wardrobe and stood straight backed

"Actually here I am. In my world I am very much alive and very much married to you. Then again you're much nicer in my world. I wouldn't have children with a you that wasn't,"

Wyatt glared at Chris "This is a trick!" He accused. Chris put his hands up

"He was just a surprised to see her as we were. The witches summoned her to help kill me" Bianca said looking between the two. Emma gave him a big condescending smile

"Yeah question. How exactly do I die? I mean when I was shot you were by my side in a millisecond. You healed me up in a jiffy. Yeah that's right I said jiffy."

Chris stepped forward glaring at Wyatt. He looked at Emma

"When you were shot this Wyatt was in the underworld. He couldn't hear your multiple please for him to save your life or he did hear them he just ignored you. I don't know. All I know is when Bianca and I came to you we were too late, you had bled out on the sidewalk." Emma looked like she had been slapped

"Really?" She asked Wyatt. Emma gave him a angry look

"Just for that I should orb your family jewels across the world. Make sure you can't fornicate with some little demon vying for your attention."

"Lucky for me you can't orb" Emma pointed down to her swollen belly

"I can't but she can. She orbs everything. Last week you went to help a charge in Canada and she orbed your ass right back home." Emma looked around the room

"This is a nice place you got here" She said sarcastically. Chris glared at Wyatt again

"Too bad he destroyed the rest of the world" Wyatt looked down at Chris

"If it were anyone else that had done what you did I would have killed them on the spot but you…. I've forgiven Bianca I can forgive you. If you promise never to cross me again"

Chris looked at him defiantly "I thought you knew me better than that" Emma cheered

"You go Chris. Fight the man" Wyatt glared at her then looked at Bianca

"I thought you could talk some sense into him"

"Leave her out of this!" Chris said stepping closer to him

Wyatt held up his hand and clenched it. Chris grabbed his throat in pain and struggled to breathe. Bianca ran up to Chris worried

"You promise you wouldn't hurt him!" She yelled. Emma tried to throw something at Wyatt but her power faltered. She kept trying as he talked

"I thought you could turn him like I turned you. Guess not" Wyatt threw Chris across the room

Finally a vase flew from the table and hit Wyatt in the back of his head. Wyatt glared over at her

"You stay out of this. I wouldn't want to have to kill you." Emma glared at him

"You say that every time" Once Chris was back on his feet Wyatt threw him again

"Wyatt stop this! He's your little brother!"

Emma walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. She looked into his eyes and searched for any sign of her Wyatt in this monster

"Please Wyatt. Stop all this madness. He's your blood, your brother. The same brother you vowed to protect from all evil."

Chris stood up and rubbed his raw throat. He screamed then ran at Wyatt to tackle him Wyatt just stepped aside and pushed Chris into the back wall.

"Have you gone mad?" Wyatt asked before lifting Chris up to the wall. Wyatt had an orb in his hand and threw it towards Chris. Emma pushed the orb into the floor and went to throw Wyatt but Bianca had her hand in his soul keeping him form moving.

"Hurry I can't hold him for long!" Bianca cried to Chris.

"Emma the floor board." Chris said crawling over. Emma lifted the rug and the wood from the floor just in time for Chris's hand to grabbed the paper hidden there. As Chris said the spell Wyatt broke free from Bianca's hold and kicked her back.

"No!" Chris yelled using his power to hurt Wyatt.

Chris ran over to Bianca. She had landed on a large wooden stake. Emma could feel the tears well up as she watched Chris say goodbye to his one true love. Wyatt started to get up so Emma threw him into the wardrobe breaking against his back. Chris ran over to the book of shadows and tore the spell form the book after reading it. The symbol on the wall turned blue. Leaving no time to chance Emma walked through the portal to find the charmed ones and Leo sitting, waiting in the attic. A large wave of nausea hit her like a brick wall. She ran out of the attic to the bathroom next to Wyatt's room. Emma continued to throw up into the porcelain bowl until her stomach settled. She cleaned up and walked back to see Chris standing in the doorway of Wyatt's room

"I swear to god if I can't save you I will stop you" Chris vowed to little Wyatt. Emma came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his back

"Chris you need to have faith that everything will change for the better. Faith is a big part of magic. Sometimes you may want to give up but you still keep believing that good will triumph. Come on let's get some food for you and get me home"

Chris turned around and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you" He said letting her go

Emma looked down both hallways for any sign of elder witches then smiled up at him

"If it make you feel better Chris. You and Bianca are married and expecting a little girl" Chris smiled and gave her a hug again.

"Come on let's get you home"

Chris and Emma walked downstairs to find all three sisters at the dining room table. Emma smiled at the picture of them together and happy

"I think it's time you send me home." Phoebe walked around the table and hugged Emma

"So why did magic bring you back?" she asked curiously. Emma shrugged

"I don't know. Maybe to show me that I can't always save Wyatt from becoming evil but I'm still going to try"

Paige was next to hug her "I'll miss you. We didn't get to spend much time together this time"

"I'll miss you too Paige" Piper looked at Emma sternly before hugging her

"Keep off your feet from now on. Let Wyatt do everything. Take care of my grandchild" Emma smiled at her

"I will mom" Piper smiled at her and backed up. The sisters joined hands and said the incantation sending Emma in a spiral of blue light.

""Magic took her into the past. She'll be back soon. Remember magic happens for a reason." Wyatt said to Spencer

Emma joined them at the table

"Sooner than you think. Hey honey" She kissed Wyatt

"Hey what did they need you for?" Emma looked down at her plate of smiling pancakes and sighed. She put on a fake smile and looked back at him

"They needed me to help Piper figure something out. No worried love."

Emma went to eating her breakfast with her family and enjoyed the next few quiet weeks until she had their second son, William.


	6. Warning before the Wedding

Thank you to Superdani aka VioletFairchild and D. Cullen. This little tidbit is for you and happy birthday to you

Chapter 6

The music and laughter was loud. The entire Halliwell clan was gathered at the manor for the Wyatt and Emma's rehearsal dinner. Emma was standing in the doorway watching as the loving family chattered and played happily. She took a sip from her glass of champagne before she felt a rough hand wrap around her elbow. With a gentle tug, Emma was brought out into the garden her back against the wall and her future husband standing in front of her.

"Well hello there" She said smiling up at him.

"Hi" He whispered leaning in. With a drop of his head, Wyatt captured Emma in a slow intimate kiss. When they parted, Emma sighed in bliss.

"I missed you," He said pushing away from the wall and taking her hand into his. Emma giggled as she followed him over to the bench

"You've been sitting across from the table from me all night."

"Yeah but as much as I love my family they are getting in the way. I just want to spend some alone time with you."

Emma cuddled into his side.

"After tomorrow you can spend as much alone time with me as you can handle."

Wyatt wrapped both arms around her body

"mmm I can't wait"

The two sat on the bench unaware they were being watched from the house. Piper and Leo stood at the doorway watching their oldest son and their soon to be daughter embrace. Smiling Piper kissed Leo then looked back at the happy couple.

"They really do love each other. I can't believe it's happening so soon. Yesterday I was changing his diapers and keeping him from evil and now he's getting married and moving out. Soon he'll have kids and then they'll have kids" She sighed and leaned into her husbands warm hold.

"Piper we knew this day was coming before they even met. We know they have true love and it will last. No need to be worried" Piper stood up and smiled at Leo.

"I know. Let's start getting everyone off to bed. Big day tomorrow and we all need the sleep."

Leo returned into the house while Piper stepped out into the garden.

"Hey you two. It's getting late."

The couple smiled at the wise mother and stood up before her.

"Alright mom. We're going. Goodnight" Wyatt said before kissing his mother's cheek and going inside. Emma smiled at Piper

"Get some sleep Piper. Goodnight" Emma kissed her cheek before joining Wyatt in the house.

Piper stood in the garden staring up at the star littered sky thinking about the hardships that were waiting for her son in the future. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when her sisters joined her in front of the rose bush.

"Piper?" Phoebe called shaking Piper from her daze

"Hey" Piper said turning to face the pair

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Paige asked wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders

Piper frowned "I need to talk to Emma. I need to tell her about the struggle she's going to have with Wyatt. I promised her I would"

Phoebe hugged her older sister

"Piper we all know how hard it's going to be for them but we might have changed a lot of that future. Wyatt could just be good from now until he dies as an old man. Past or future Emma might have told you to warn her but should we really risk it?"

Paige joined in on the hug

"She's right. Emma's smart and powerful she can handle it just like you and Leo handled all of your obstacles. If your love survived, theirs will. She's exactly like you. I've heard of marrying your mother but this is weird." The sisters laughed

"You're right. Tomorrow they will get married, move into that little house and start making my grandsons."

The next morning Emma woke up smiling as the sun shone down brightly from the clear, blue sky. She quickly showered and got ready for the big day. With her hair pinned up and make up lightly done Emma stepped into the white, silhouette dress. Holding the dress up to her chest she smiled into the full length mirror.

"You look gorgeous" Piper said startling her.

Piper walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She came up behind Emma and zipped the dress up before taking the short veil into her hands. Piper looked at the young woman's reflection in the mirror with pride.

"Emma there is something we have to talk about. Paige and Phoebe tried to tell me not to say anything but I thought about what I would want if I were in your situation. I would want to be warned so I could be ready."

Emma turned around with a look of worry etched on her face

"Piper?" She said scared of what the elder witch had to say

Piper guided her to sit on the bed and took her shaking hand into hers.

"Emma many years ago you came back and you told me to warn you. You wanted to be ready for when or if it happens."

"What happens Piper?"

Piper wiped a tear from her eye

"There are two harsh realties we've heard from two very different versions of you. One is that Wyatt chose to go down the path of evil even after all our efforts to avoid that and you killed him. The other is that a demon tares the pair of you apart but you come together and you defeat him. I'm not trying to scare you but you asked me a long time ago to do this and I gave you my word I would."

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes carefully

"I know" She whispered looking down at her hands

"Honey I've told you about all the problems Leo and I had. If we could work past them and end up happy with this enormous family then you two can get by without breaking a sweat. You have a love that scares me because you were so sure of it at such a young age. You have one of the strongest loves I've ever been able to see. I know you two with stand anything."

Emma hugged Piper and kissed her cheek

"Thanks Piper. I know that must have been hard for you to say. Now let's get ready I'm getting married soon."

Piper smiled warmly at the woman. Together they stood back in front of the floor length mirror. Piper raised the veil and clipped it to her hair.

"Knock knock" Phoebe said with her head poking in the room before opening the door to reveal all the Halliwell women including the infamous Grams.

"Shall we start the ceremony girls?" Grams said with a smile

Emma and Piper laughed and nodded their heads.

The backyard was packed with family and friends of Emma and Wyatt. Standing together in front of Grams they held hands as they said their vows. Once they kissed the place erupted in cheers. Emma was officially a Halliwell even though she had been apart of the family for years before.


	7. Cahpter of Evil

Hey there everyone! So last chapter Piper was talking about 2 different realities. I'm going to write about them both right up until Emma goes to Piper to warn her. They're going to be short, just like a teaser. If I get the wind for it I might write these realities out in full. Hope you like them.

Thanks for everyone who has read and liked my story. Thank you for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Charmed franchise.

Chapter of Evil Reality

The days were long and the nights were hot. Summer used to be beautiful in San Francisco but now it was just nice to be able to hide without freezing. Emma sat on the green hill covered in blood, some hers but most of it was a mix of Chris's and Wyatt's. She let the tears roll down her cheeks. With a hand on her stomach she looked at the bridge trying to wake up from her nightmare. Closing her eyes Emma laid back and remembered the night it had all started.

Emma paced around her home. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. When she heard someone behind her she turned around ready to fight. When she saw Chris there she relaxed

"I got there before he could, I got Henry out alive, same with Tamora but he got Kat. I don't think he knows where the others are. How about you?" Chris said trying to keep from crying. Emma sighed

"You distracted him enough I got Melinda to hide. It took a lot of fighting but I finally convinced her it was better this way. She's never had to fight Wyatt before. We have, we can beat him without her. Chris" She looked at him sadly

"Hot got to your Uncle Coop and all of your cousins, Pru, Lydia, and Trix. I'm sorry" She said rubbing his arm. Chris nodded

"We've got to leave before he gets here. If he's willing to kill everyone in his family than he won't think twice before killing you." Chris said keeping his eyes open for Wyatt.

Emma couldn't believe that it was finally happening. She knew that he was destined for evil but she had hoped she could have changed it. She shook her head as the events from hours before flooded her mind. They were having a meeting at the manor with the Charmed ones about the latest infestation of demons. Piper had said something about their leader being a coward and Wyatt cracked. He told them all he was the new leader of the underworld before killing his parents and his aunts. Chris and Emma had barely gotten out alive. Now she was forced to pack up a small sack of clothes and potions and leave her home. Emma grabbed the pack she had ready by the door and grabbed Chris' hand. As Chris started to orb them away Emma saw the familiar blonde hair of her husband walk through the door.

"Shit he saw us" She swore when they landed. Chris looked at her worried

"You think he knows where we went?" He asked looking around the dingy, old, broken house they were standing in. Emma shook her hair.

"No he knows I hate it here, that I would never come here again. We need to get the book of shadows before he can figure out a way to destroy it." Emma pulled her hair up into a ponytail

Chris watched as his closest friend tried to hide her heartache. Ever since they were kids she had loved Wyatt and for awhile he even thought Wyatt loved her back. He could see her walls were starting to break.

"Hey" he said softly as he pulled her into his chest. He rubbed soothingly on her back as a few tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. Sniffing Emma wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve then looked up at Chris with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"We're going to stop him. One way or another we will stop him."

A few years passed and Emma and Chris tried to gather up a resistance while Wyatt intimidated everyone else with power to join him. Now in that old rickety cottage there stood 10 of the bravest witches. Emma stood up and addressed the group

"Tonight is the night we're getting the book of shadows. With it we can defeat Wyatt and bring the world back to its original glory. Chris and I will be the ones to break in his castle and take it back. We need a few of you to create a distraction. You need to do something big, big enough to bring Watt there to deal with it. Who is brave enough to help us?" She asked looking a the mixed group. Some were old and some were young, almost too young but they needed all the help they could get. Wyatt had found the remaining Halliwells and now Chris was the last. A young couple raised there hands. Emma smiled at them warmly

"Cindy are you sure? This is very dangerous, you could be killed if you're a millisecond late." The blonde woman nodded her head

"The only reason we are alive is because of you Emma. This monster needs to be stopped." Chris nodded and handed the woman and her husband two blue stones.

"These are transporters. It took a while but we finally perfected it. When Wyatt shows up you take the rock out and yell home and you will be teleported back here instantly. Do not give him time to talk or look at you. As soon as you see the blonde hair you run. He can kill you with a second of time. He's powerful and cold." Chris said staring them down.

The man wrapped his arm around his wife. " We'll do it"

Emma smiled at them "Thank you"

A few hours later Emma and Chris sat outside Wyatt's castle that was built in the centre of the city. They watched Wyatt through his window, he was bent over a map, most likely trying to scry for them. All of a sudden his right hand demon flew through the doors with a worried look etched into his face. Once the demon finished talking Wyatt huffed and orbed away.

"I hope they used those rocks by now" Emma said as Chris orbed them into the main lobby.

Together they ran around the castle like they had been living there. One of their allies had gotten a map of the castle to them letting them memorize the layout. Chris pulled her into a room to the right

"It's in here." He said shutting the door behind them.

When they turned around disappointment sank into them. The book was no where to be found. A dark laughter came from a woman who walked out of the shadows

"You seriously think master would leave the book out for you to take?" She asked conjuring a flame.

"You think this will impress him? You sitting here waiting for us like a good dog?" Emma asked snarled. The woman ran her hand down her body

"Honey this impresses the master. I'm just doing this for my own pleasure." Emma glared at the demon as she threw a potion at her. With a scream the demon went up in flames. Chris looked at her amused

"Jealous much?" he asked opening the door

"Shut up" She snapped

"Master!" A small, watery voice yelled along with the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Emma looked over at Chris

"Orb to his bedroom now!" she whispered.

Chris took her arm and orbed away just before Wyatt could sense them. When by the same window they were watching Wyatt from Chris looked over at her.

"What now? We don't know where the book is" He asked staring nervously at the door. Emma frowned

"Go. I'll distract him just go and check on Cindy and Brad. If I'm not back by tomorrow night then assume I'm dead. Go he's coming I can feel him."

Chris hated the idea of leaving her but if Wyatt caught them both then the future would be doomed. Chris kissed her cheek before orbing out. Emma took off her jacket leaving her in a skimpy tank. Trying to wipe the dirt off her she sat on his bed and reclined. She knew Wyatt better than anyone else even if he denied it. They had experienced everything together, they were internally connect which is what Emma was counting on. Wyatt burst through the doors madly looking around until his hard, cold eyes zeroed in on Emma laying on his bed. She pushed herself onto her elbows and smiled at him.

"Hard day at the office honey?" she asked mockingly. Wyatt stormed over and grabbed her arm. He yanked her from his bed and held her tightly in front of him

"What are you doing here?" he growled. She studied his face. He looked like the same young man she had married just a couple years ago and yet he looked different. More hard, cold, and lonely. She looked deep into his blue eyes searching for the one that had stolen her heart.

"I missed you" She answered truthfully.

She did miss him, she missed they way they were back in the happy, simple days. His grip on her arms loosened enough for her to bring her hand up to feel his warm, toned chest. She sighed and stepped into him. Hoping he still let himself feel she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against where his heart thudded against his muscle. Wyatt turned his head down to bury his nose in her hair, the loved her scent, it effected in so many different ways.

"You're here for the book aren't you?" He asked not letting her go just yet. Stepping back she glanced up at his face. Bringing her hand to cradle his cheek Emma let a tear fall.

"Can't we have one night? One night where you're not evil and I'm not good. One night where we're just Wyatt and Emma, a married couple that love each other and a couple let's that love consume them." she pleaded.

When he had wrapped his arms around her waist, her heart ached for more. She knew there was no turning back after they started there never was. Wyatt turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. He wrapped his hand around hers and brought each finger up to his mouth. He gave each one a gentle kiss before kissing his way down her wrist to her arm then to her mouth. Their lips kissed unleashing all the loneliness and hunger they had for each other. Wyatt pulled her tight to him while her hands slid around his body reaching his strong back. Ripples of warmth spread through her body, heating her core and lighting the fire in her soul. Wyatt felt much of the same, his back was awakened when her fingers danced along, and dug into it. Pulling back for air Wyatt looked down at her. With swollen lips and her eyes still softly shut she reminded him of the first night they had made their love official.

"Emma" He whispered causing her to open her eyes and look at him

"I love you" He admitted.

(**Going to be a M rating right about know please scroll down if you do not like)**

A smile grew on her face. She let out a small yelp of happiness as she jumped onto him. He caught her as her legs encircled his waist. His hands groped her bottom with appreciation. Emma groaned as she opened his mouth with her tongue. Wyatt backed up to his bed and slowly sat down letting Emma sit in his lap. Now having his hands free Wyatt slid his hands from her thighs up to her chest. With just the right amount of pressure he squeezed her breast causing Emma to grind her hips into his. He knew which buttons to press and when to be press them hard. Breaking away from her lips Wyatt kissed her chest, working his way down to bite her nipple through both her shirt and bra.

"Wyatt!" She moaned.

Quickly Emma tore her shirt off and unclasped her bra wanting to feel his lips on her sensitive flesh. Wyatt took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it into a hard peek. She writhed in pleasure. He chuckled as he showed the other nipple just as much as attention. She gripped his hair in her hands as his teeth ran over the bud and his hand softly ran up and down her back. Bringing her legs from around his waist Emma set them on either side of his thighs and brought her hands to grab the hem of his shirt. She slipped it off showing his muscular chest that had a just enough hair trailing down into his pants. She smiled as she pushed him back. Wyatt backed up bringing her with him to the pillows.

Kissing him hard Emma pushed her hips down to where his hardness fought against the tightness of jean. Wyatt groaned as he grew harder than before. Enjoying his undying attraction to her Emma kissed his chest, giving both nipples and quick lick but she went down to where the trail of golden hair faded into his pants. She knew how sensitive the area between his manhood and his bellybutton was and she was going to use it against him. She licked, bit and kissed his skin causing him to buck. Almost giggling Emma undid his pants and slid her hand in taking his large penis in her hand. Through his boxer briefs she rubbed him painfully slow. Wyatt knew he wouldn't last much longer at the game she was playing so he took control. She wasn't the only one that knew where the sensitive spots were. He flipped so she was on her back. Wyatt stood up and slid both his jeans and underwear off leaving him in all his glory. Emma revelled in the sight, to her he looked like a Greek god. Before climbing back on the bed Wyatt took her pants off and threw them over his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of his favourite black, lace panties. He kissed her through the thin material causing her to moan loudly. He kissed her thighs, her stomach and her hips as he took a hold of those panties and ripped them off her. Emma was frustrated as he kept kissing everywhere but where she needed it the most.

"Wyatt please" She groaned lifting her hips up. He chuckled

"Say it" he demanded letting his hot breath hit her folds. She lifted herself up just enough to look him in the eyes

"I love you. I always have and I always will."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Wyatt's attacked her wet centre with passion that could make Romeo blush. Emma moaned again as she felt the orgasm build faster and faster.

"Watt I'm so close. I need you inside me right now. I need to feel you" She said letting her head fall deep in the pillows

Wyatt kissed a trail up her body until his hardness teased her hot opening. They looked into each others eyes as he entered her slowly. Biting her lip Emma grabbed Wyatt's hand wanting to feel a full connection. Wyatt pumped in and out starting slowly, drawing out her orgasm. Once he felt her walls tighten around him he pumped faster knowing it wouldn't be long.

"Oh Wyatt!" She moaned arching her back, lifting her hips closer to his

Together they climaxed, her walls tightening around his cock and his hot, seed shooting into her. Wyatt collapsed on letting his weight comfort her just like their first time. When he rolled over beside her she turned and wrapped her arms around him. Both breathing hard they shared another kiss before letting the darkness consume them.

**(M Rating OVER!)**

The next day Emma woke up to the pleasant feeling of her husbands warm body next to her. She smiled and cuddled into him until it all came crashing back. He had killed everyone, he had destroyed the world all for power. She quietly slipped from his arms and started to get dressed. She put on her tiny messenger bag that was full of potions and walked towards his closet. She knew he wouldn't let it out of his sight the only place it could be was behind the small door. When she opened the door the book twinkled at her.

"Gong somewhere?" She heard him asked darkly

"Yeah back to reality before you could kill me in my sleep" She replied turning to face him. He was fully clothes which surprised her, he was always the slow one when getting redressed. He laughed

"The one you should be afraid of killing you in your sleep would be Ria." As he said this a demon appeared next to him. She was olive skinned with long dark hair and a tight body. She was wearing the most racy red dress.

"Good morning my love" She said wrapping her arms around him

Wyatt looked down at her and kissed the demon passionately just as he did Emma the night before. This hurt Emma more than anything else he had done in the past. This had shaken her to her core and it pissed her off. Her hands shook and her eyes glowed red. Wyatt stepped back never have seen Emma react this way before. Her body started to heat up to an unnatural temperature and her breath came in short, deep gasps. There were no tears just anger and raw power. Her head snapped to stare at the woman and with a sick grin she tilted her head. Ria screamed in pain and let go of Wyatt and clutched her stomach.

"You might want to think twice before touching a married man ,demon" Emma warned in a dark deep voice.

"Please master!" Ria screeched as Emma twisted her insides and stretched them to their limits.

"Emma?" Wyatt asked quirking an eyebrow. Emma's head snapped to look at him

"You're right she's not worth it" Emma said just as the demon turned to ash.

"As for you. I will kill you and I might enjoy it now. I'm taking this" Emma said in the same eerie evil voice as she picked up the book.

Wyatt attacked her but she easily deflected it and turned to smile at him.

"Might want to ask your family for forgiveness. You'll be seeing them soon enough" She said before turning into flame herself.

When the red haze left Emma's mind she found herself on the floor on the cottage surrounded by the same 10 rebels as last night. She smiled at Cindy and Brad

"You're ok." she said softly

"Emma how'd you get the book and out alive?" Chris asked amazed

"Apparently you should never piss me off by sleeping with my husband" she replied as he pulled her up.

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy. Emma placed the book on the large table and started to flick through it

"I made love to Wyatt last night. Woke up, walked over to the book. Slutty demon came into room and all but molested Wyatt insinuating that she was fucking my husband and then I lost my shit. This haze fogged my mind and all I saw was red. I decimated the demon and walked out like it was nothing" She summarized acting like it was no big deal.

Chris looked at her with wide eyes and nodded his head as he took in everything she said.

"Ok" he said and joined her as she read the book.

She pointed at the page

"This is the spell we need to use to vanquish him. It will take me about a day or so to make the potion but we can do it." Emma said walking over to the desk and grabbing a pen and paper. Chris read the page and looked at her like she was crazy

"This is a power of 3 spell." Emma smiled widely

"Exactly"

The next day Emma was standing over the cauldron. She breathed in deeply and the smoked rolled from the top. When everyone else was out of the house gathering supplies Chris confronted Emma

"Are you crazy or just suicidal?" Chris asked angry. Emma put down the spoon and looked at him confused

"Huh?" She replied unintelligently

"This is a power of 3 spell. If you forgot I'm one Halliwell. For this we need 3" Emma smiled mischievously

"You must promise not to hate me before I tell you." Chris narrowed his eyes

"Tell me what?" Emma zipped her lips. Chris sighed

"Fine I promise not to hate you" Emma smiled and walked over to their black cat. She took the feline up in her arms and kissed the cats head.

"You remember where kitty came from?" She asked almost child like. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head

"Yeah you brought it home the second week we shacked up here" Emma smiled and nodded her head

"Exactly. There is something huge I have kept from you and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry but it was to keep her safe. I could be the only one who knew. No one else could have. If Wyatt found out oh god he would flip and destroy what is left of the world."

"Emma you're rambling"

Emma pursed her lips and set down the cat then looked at Chris

"Once again I'm very, deeply, truly sorry for keeping it from you"

Emma closed her eyes and said a few words of Latin. Once she was done the cat glowed blue and formed into a human woman. Not just any human woman but his sister Melinda. Chris looked from Emma to his sister and started to stutter. Melinda beamed at him and hugged him.

"How?" He managed to get out

"Emma found this spell in one of Gram's old books and when she heard Wyatt was on to me in the Caribbean she told me about it and I told her we had to do it. It was the only way to make sure we still had a hope of defeating him." Emma hugged the brave woman

"Ok" Chris said before grabbing her for another tight hug. He finally had family other than Wyatt left living.

That night the three forced their way into the castle. All the rebels stormed the halls and fought against Wyatt's army. When they entered the main room they found Wyatt waiting with an energy ball ready. Chris attacked him, keeping Wyatt's attention away from Emma who used her powers to place the crystals around him. Once the crystals connected Wyatt looked over with a smile

"Really using the crystals? You must be desperate" He said chuckling. Tears fell down her cheeks

"Not anymore" she said signalling for Melinda to join her side.

"We have the power of 3 still" Melinda said taking both Chris's and Emma's hand.

"How? I saw you" Wyatt asked floored

"No Wyatt you saw a demon I put an illusion on to look like me. Emma hid me this entire time until we finally got the book. All it took was you two fucking and her finding out you were cheating. To think if she had just seduced you in the beginning we could have done this years ago" Melinda said coldly before starting to say the incantation.

Wyatt yelled in anger and used Excalibur to break the bond of the crystals. Emma stepped in front of Melinda as Chris jumped at his older brother. Wyatt tossed him to the side with the sword cutting Chris across the stomach. Wyatt turned to Emma and Melinda and put the sword clear through them turning them into smoke

"What?" He said confused

"Over here" Emma said throwing him back.

Excalibur flew from his hands and over to her feet. Emma picked it up and walked over to him. Wyatt threw an energy ball her way. She ducked but it got her shoulder throwing her back. She sat up her shoulder black and bleeding. When Emma looked up Wyatt went after the real Melinda instead of the illusion she had set up.

"Come give your big brother a hug Mel." Wyatt teased lighting up his hands.

Melinda tried to run but he kept stopping her with energy balls. He was like a snake teasing its prey. Once she was stuck, her back against a wall. Melinda started to cry and prepared for really dying. Wyatt brought his hand up and created a large, bright ball. Just as he was about to bring his wrath upon his sister Wyatt felt a sharp, searing pain through his abdomen. He looked down to see his trusty sword peeking at him through his blood. Emma pulled the sword back out leaving Wyatt to crumble to the ground. She looked down on him

"I love you" She said before bringing it down across his neck

Emma threw the sword down and collected Melinda in her arms.

"Let's get Chris"

When they walked over to Chris he was still breathing. Also being a witch lighter Melinda healed him and orbed them back to the cottage. Chris opened his eyes and smiled

"Did that really happen?" He asked in wonder.

Emma nodded

"It's over now" She said

Chris and the rest of the world celebrated as Emma ran away. She sat on the same grassy hill Wyatt had proposed to her on. The same one they had made love on for the first time. She sat there looking out on the world that had already started to rebuild itself and decided to prevent all the pain.

Remembering the last spell Wyatt had ever taught her Emma recited it from heart. The pendant on her chest started to glow and a blue light surrounded her. When the light disappeared she was sitting on the dining room table in the Halliwell manor approximately 20 years prior to the bloody mess. Piper who was writing her book at the table sat there shocked

"Emma?" she asked shocked.

Piper was worried for the girl. She was covered in dirt, blood and tears. Emma looked a the woman and started to bawl. Piper gathered her in a hug and soothed her as if she were a child. When Emma stopped crying Piper wiped her face off

"Now what has you so worked up?" Piper asked

"You have to warn me. When I marry Wyatt you have to warn me about him being evil. I just ended the war and I've never felt more hurt and sad in my life."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked sitting down next to her

"In my time Wyatt is evil and he destroyed everything and everyone. I had to turn Melinda into a cat for 3 years to keep her from being killed. We just killed Wyatt. I put Excalibur threw him like it was nothing"

Piper gasped and wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulder


End file.
